


Not Coming Home

by Catheryne (bettythetl)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/Catheryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel comes home to find a letter from Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Coming Home

Angel crept slowly into his and Spike's apartment and called out softly, "Spike? You home, baby?" Silence was his answer and so he blinked a couple times before shrugging. _He's probably asleep_ he thought before creeping into the bathroom and taking as quiet a shower as he can, trying to wash off the scents of his night out.

Towel wrapped around his waist, Angel made his way out of the bathroom while using another towel to dry his hair. He crept as silently as he could into the bedroom and climbed into bed, prepared to curl around his blond lover when he realized that there was a note in the middle of the pillow. Curious and blinking, he opened it and read Spike’s slightly curly handwriting:

> Angel:
> 
> I love you, but this just has to stop. I can’t deal with you sneaking out every night to go god knows where and then pretending like you didn’t do anything the next day. No matter how hard you wash, I’ll always smell them on you and I just can’t take you lying to me anymore. I’m not gonna ask you to change because I know you can’t. Just, please, all I ask is that you don’t come looking for me.
> 
> Love, Will
> 
> P.S. There’s a CD in the CD player. Play number 11 and maybe you’ll get it . Goodbye, Angel.

He knew. How could he know? Angel thought he had been so careful when he snuck out. _Not careful enough, fuckwit,_ he thought sourly. He pushed himself out of bed and did as bidden, thinking that after he heard the song, he’d just call a couple contacts and see if they could help him find his Will. Turning on the CD player, Angel rolled his eyes as the song began. “Great. Maroon 5. Just what I…” he trailed off as the second verse came on.

 _You do not know how much this hurts me  
To say these things that I don't want to say  
But have to say them anyway  
I would do anything to end your suffering_

Angel blinked slowly and backed up until his legs hit the bed. He sat down on auto pilot, it seemed and looked blankly at the wall. _Oh my god. He really isn’t coming back…_ He’d blown it this time. He knew it. And now his boy wasn’t coming back. Ever. He thought over the letter and decided, after everything he’d done, he owed it to Spike to stay away and not look for him.

He felt a drop of water fall on his upturned palm where it lay on his thigh and looked down at it in surprise as another joined it. Putting a hand up to his face, he was surprised to feel tears making tracks down his face and suddenly felt them stinging his eyes. He was crying...He chuckled hollowly at that. Will had wanted emotion from him before. He got it when he left. _Now that’s what I call ironic..._


End file.
